<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rainy Revelations by Charity Layne (JestaFairyOfPranks), JestaFairyOfPranks</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26983087">Rainy Revelations</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JestaFairyOfPranks/pseuds/Charity%20Layne'>Charity Layne (JestaFairyOfPranks)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JestaFairyOfPranks/pseuds/JestaFairyOfPranks'>JestaFairyOfPranks</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Random One-Shots [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Layton Brothers: Mystery Room, Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, I Ship It, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I have school tomorrow, Shit, Storm - Freeform, i love this dynamic, no betas we die like men, whatever</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:29:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,244</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26983087</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JestaFairyOfPranks/pseuds/Charity%20Layne, https://archiveofourown.org/users/JestaFairyOfPranks/pseuds/JestaFairyOfPranks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A storm hits London, and Alfendi Layton is greeted by a familiar face at the door.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lucy Baker &amp; Alfendi Layton, Lucy Baker/Alfendi Layton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Random One-Shots [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963114</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rainy Revelations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>While it is inevitable while writing a character like Alfendi, I just want to start this off by saying that him in this story is most likely not a realistic depiction of someone with DiD, nor am I claiming for it to be such. Please don’t hate just because of that. I respect those with DiD and wish no ill will against them.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“... and in other news, the storm is in full swing here in London, and it is expected to last the entire night. For those of you still with power-” but the TV cut off. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“shit. The power’s out.” Alfendi was at his house, alone as usual. He was prepared for this storm, as the weather channels had been talking about it all week. He sighed. “I guess it’s time to investigate reports by candlelight.” But just as he was about to grab the papers he brought home from work, someone knocked on the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who is it </span>
  <em>
    <span>this </span>
  </em>
  <span>time?” Alfendi asked himself, walking up to the door. He opened it a crack, and noticed it was- “Lucy? What are you doing here?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Prof, it’s cold out,” Lucy said, sounding scared. “Please let me in. I’ll explain inside.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alfendi hesitated for a second. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This could go… very well for us, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Potty prof said in the headspace. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Lemme take over for a sec.</span>
  </em>
  <span> and he did.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come in, Lucy,” Alfendi said. “I’ll take your coat. You must be cold. I’ll get you some tea.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“T...thank you, prof,” Lucy said. She came inside of the house, and Placid Prof took over again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you alright, Lucy?” He asked, closing and locking the door. “Why are you here and not home? Did something happen?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My car broke down…” Lucy said. “Public transportation is closed because of the storm, and this was the closest place I could think of. Please forgive me for not telling you…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s fine, Lucy,” Alfendi said. He went to make tea, and an argument began in his headspace.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I think there’s something fishy about her story, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Potty prof said. </span>
  <em>
    <span>She clearly came here for a different reason.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>I’m not so sure about that, </span>
  </span>
  <span>Placid said</span>
  <span class="u">
    <span>. </span>
    <span>I mean, she wouldn’t lie about her car breaking down.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh I forgot that you were so… naive.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>I’m not! What reason could she have to lie to us?</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Well, </span>
  </em>
  <span>and Potty prof was clearly pleased in some way, </span>
  <em>
    <span>she does fancy us. She makes no attempt to hide it. Don’t you think that the storm and her story would be a perfect excuse for her to stay the night?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span><span class="u">Rubbish</span>! </span>
  <span>Placid said. </span>
  <span class="u">
    <span>Wether or not she does indeed “fancy us” as you say, she wouldn’t lie like that!</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I’ll find out for us then, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Potty said, taking over. He brought Lucy a cup of tea, (please don’t question how he got boiling water, I just need this) and then stared intensely at her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Prof,” Lucy said, staring at Alfendi, “Which one are you right now?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am myself, Lucy,” Alfendi answered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, so potty prof,” Lucy said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...yes, Lucy.” Alfendi stared at her for a second, then asked, “Where did your car break down? When this is over, we can call a mechanic.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, about a half mile away,” Lucy answered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So you were walking </span>
  <em>
    <span>by yourself </span>
  </em>
  <span>for </span>
  <em>
    <span>half a mile </span>
  </em>
  <span>in the middle of a </span>
  <em>
    <span>storm</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Alfendi almost yelled. “You could’ve gotten hurt!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well what was I ‘posed to do, Prof?” Lucy answered just as loud. “Public transportation was shut down until this thing passes, and I can’t just sit in my car all night!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><span class="u">She’s right</span>,</span>
  <span> Placid said. </span>
  <span class="u">
    <span>And she’s just proved your stupid theory wrong. Let it go.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ah but she could have gone somewhere else, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Potty prof said. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Half a mile is a long ways away, and there were bound to be other places she could go to for safety.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My apologies, Lucy,” Alfendi said, continuing to stare at his guest. “I was too quick to react.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, ‘t sounds like potty prof,” Lucy said with a laugh. “Thanks for letting me stay till this is over. I’m sorry for the inconvenience this must cause…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s nothing, really,” Alfendi said, still staring at Lucy. “Why did you come </span>
  <em>
    <span>here, </span>
  </em>
  <span>of all places? I mean, there must have been other places nearby that could do.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, you’re the only one I trust to keep me safe at night,” Lucy said. “At least you were closest. Why? Are you not comfortable with me here? I completely understand…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Alfendi said, “If anything, I’m too comfortable. You know I’ve always-” but Placid took over. “Ngh! Sorry, Lucy. What were we saying? I switched.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You were saying that you were ok with me being here,” Lucy said. “You seem troubled. What’s wrong?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alfendi looked away, thinking. “My brother is being… difficult. I hope you’ll excuse his… everything.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“‘S nothing, really,” Lucy said. “I’m used to his… oddness.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well you should STOP LYING!” Potty prof had took over again. “I KNOW YOU'RE LYING!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Prof? What are you-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you wanted to stay, just ask!” Alfendi was yelling. “You don’t need to make up some story about a broken down car and this being “the closest place”. You can just admit it! You’ve been an open book for weeks! Just admit you love me and we can get this over with-” but Placid prof took over yet again. “Ngh! I’m.. terribly sorry for his…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s this about me being an “open book?”” Lucy asked. “What about me lying?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My brother is convinced that…” Alfendi said, struggling to contain potty prof, “that you… love us. He’s convinced you faked your car being broken down so that you could come over for the night. I told him he’s wrong, but-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s right, though!” Lucy interrupted. “About one thing, at least. I… I do love you, Al. It’s weird to say, but I do. I love you both.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So he was right in a sense,” Alfendi said, thinking, “but also wrong. I need to think…” and then potty prof took over yet again. “No thinking required! I’ve already made up both our minds! Lucy, you say you love me, love us both, the problem is, that that stupid empty peanut of a person refuses to see you as anything more than a co-worker. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>on the other hand,” and Alfendi grabbed Lucy’s hands, “Feel the exact same way. Forgive Placid for his idiocy, he doesn’t matter. You only need me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, Prof,” Lucy said, pulling her hands away and turning her head. “If we are to be anything more than friends, We need Placid Prof on board as well. I hope you understand… I want to love all of you, not just the one half.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s… really how you feel, Lucy?” Placid prof managed to take over again, and Alfendi fell to his knees. “I… I suppose, if you do like me that much, I could… I…” but the walls he built around his feelings crumbled to dust. “I… I love you too, Lucy. I have loved you since we first met, and you pointed your finger at me whilst practicing accusations. I… I want to be with you too, as myself and my brother. I… Lucy, I love you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And they shared a tender and sweet kiss. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m quite tired from all of the internal arguments and switching, so I’m going to go to bed. The guest room is down the hall. We can talk about this more in the morning.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can…” Lucy was obviously trying to ask something she thought important. “Would it be alright if I… slept next to you? I mean… I usually have stuffed animals to deal with my nightmares, but… not here…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That… that’s alright, Lucy,” Alfendi said. And they both went to bed. Alfendi’s dreams were all pleasant that night, as were Lucy’s.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The end.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I tried with Lucy’s accent but kinda just... gave up.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>